Broken English-Adam Lambert
by profanelyfamous
Summary: Heart pounding tale of two star-cross lovers, that meet in the midst of tragedy. Featuring the more than talented Adam Lambert. [: Please enjoy!


**Chapter 1  
Tell The World I'm Coming Home**

* * *

** "Feels nice to finally have stable earth under your feet, yeah Sgt. Carson?" A tall slender man adjusted his green eyes from their fixed position to acknowledge the question.  
**"**I reckon.." he mumbled, words muffled by the navy blue scarf that engulfed most of his features to protect them from Decembers' harsh winter gusts. He turned his head slightly to catch a glimpse of the short, stocky kid that had caught up to him. Then, returned his gaze to the solid concrete beneath him that was accepting his calculated but graceful strides.  
**"**I'd have to say anything's better then sand, sir. I feel like I still have grains sinkin' in my ass crack!" This time Carson managed a chuckle.  
**"**Only you Hodgin's." He pulled on the large metal doors in front of him to reveal the bustling airport terminal. A large group stood before them, holding signs and waving. In the row closest to them stood a young woman with messy blonde hair and sunken in features, Carson recognized her as Hodgin's' wife Clarissa. Beside her stood a small child who couldn't be more then 2 years old. In her hand she held a sign made out of what looked like blue construction paper "WE LOVE YOU DADDY" was written in bold red marker that mirrored the color of her wildly grown curls. A trait she no doubt shared with her father.**

** Carson motioned to his already dispersing squad to encourage what stragglers hadn't already darted into the screaming crowd. He put a hand on Hodgin's shoulder when he noticed him using his famous confused but determined squinting glare.  
**"**Good lord Greg, they are right there!" he pointed to the group he had noticed moments ago, and began moving forward to skim the remainder for his brother who was usually fairly easy to notice. He felt a warm tug at his forearm and spun on his heel to meet Hodgin's' dark brown eyes again.  
**"**Sir.." he spoke quietly peeking out from under the wild red bushes that were supposed to be his eyebrows. "Are you, gonna be alright? These past few weeks been tough for ya, ya know." His once excited expression had diluted to a worried scowl. Carson nodded.  
**"**I need to tell you though, I'm not going to be coming back after-"  
**"**But Sir!"  
**"**Don't start, no worries kid, you will be fine without me… I just can't…" Sgt. Carson dropped his head and took a deep breath. "My turn is over, I have nothing left to give this country, but you do." He playfully shoved Greg toward his wide eyed family. "Go, that's an order, and you better stay out of trouble! You won't be enjoying that grainy ass if I have to come out of retirement to kick it!" Greg gave him a hard hug and a desperate look as he disappeared into the crowd that had undoubtedly grown smaller in the short time they'd been standing there.**

** "Looking for me dickhead?" A tall, sandy haired boy came into his view and Carson automatically lunged at him squeezing as hard as his combat toned arms could allow.**"**It's nice to see you too SERGEANT Riley Eugene Carson!" A mocking tone was evident as his brother returned his hug and then tried to wrestle out of his grip. A task that proved much easier then he had originally thought.  
**"**What? All that time away getting blown up and I'm not allowed to miss my little brother?" Riley had always felt so calling his burly 6 foot tall sibling little. It was clear he had had too much spinach growing up. He could be Popeye's twin, well except for the height and long hippie locks he was currently sporting. Their parents had been shocked that it was Riley, instead of Ben that had ended up in the armed forces. Ben had always been the rowdy, social butterfly though. He wasn't much for responsibility, and Riley couldn't remember a time he had even gotten out of bed before 2pm.  
**"**Well don't worry SERGEANT you will have plenty of opportunities to make up for leaving me for the 3****rd ****time. Tonight, when we hit up the hottest club in NY- "  
**"**Meaning you need a wing man?" Ben caught Riley's eyes roll at the thought of having to put up with a slew of drunken girls on his first night back in the city.  
**"**Shut up your going." and just like that Riley knew there was no getting out of it. When his annoying brother set his mind to something it was SET. Unfortunately he only set his mind on girls and drugs, instead of important things. At this point the boys had made it down the flight of stairs in front of the airport where a taxi was waiting. They settled in silence for the short drive home.**

** Riley shook his head when he walked through the door to their house to see the mess of a bachelor pad his brother had turned it into.  
**"**This is so disgusting bro, how do you get laid in this filth?" The apartment was littered with half full pizza boxes, unplugged game consoles, potato chips… oh and look at that, condoms on the kitchen counter. "If this looks this way when I get out of the shower Benji, I'm not going anywhere tonight." he said with a smirk, knowing that was just about the only thing in the world that was going to make him do it. Riley entered his room, the only decent looking one in the vicinity. He quickly dropped his things and headed into the bathroom, it was already getting pretty late he'd have to make this quick. He cursed his brother for making him go out after such an exhausting trip… shit, an exhausting month.**

** The water was simply put, amazing. Riley could feel every steaming droplet as they pounded against his head and dropped off his chiseled facial features onto his chest. They competed, racing down his muscled torso and past his navel. He followed them down to this point where he began to lather up, his other hand drifting lower along his thigh causing his body to tingle. The sudden heavy feeling in his heart made him snap out of his circumstantial euphoria. Maybe going out would be a good idea, I would distract him from the things his mind wouldn't stop chasing.**

** "Are you ready?" Riley returned to the kitchen now sporting a dark green v-neck that made a daring dive for his abs and the only pair of leather pants he owned. Ben snorted and rolled his eyes.  
"I see the service hasn't de-queered you any." Riley dismissed his brothers comments, it was nothing he hadn't heard repeatedly before.  
**"**I just don't want all your rejects hitting on me again." He groaned in disgust to drive home his point and grabbed the keys to his mustang off the dining room table. It had been so long since he'd been able to drive this beauty. His brother interrupted his admiration.  
**"**Nuh uh dickwad! We are taking a taxi so we both can get obliterated! And we aren't leaving yet, we have to smoke this first!" Ben pulled a fat blunt out of a drawer and handed it to his brother along with lighter. Riley thought about it for a second, he hadn't smoked pot since he was in 8****th**** grade, and he also hadn't had fun since 8****th**** grade. That was enough deductive reasoning for him. "Spark it up!" he thought to himself, its not like there was the marines to worry about anymore. It had been such a huge part of his life that he had forgotten what all the other little parts were. It was going to be a big adjustment…**

** The club was packed, Riley could hardly move and they hadn't even made it through the front door yet.  
**"**What's the big fucking attraction it looks like any other damn bar to me?" Ben looked at him shocked, like he was about to disown him for even thinking a thought like that.  
**"**Are you serious?! Are you even from the same planet as me? This is 'VIBE' it's one of the biggest clubs in this part of the city. They see stars and shit here all the time."  
**"**Oh." was all he could bring himself to say; he didn't really feel that there was any truth to that.**

** As soon as Riley was sure his brother had lost himself in his arrogance he snuck off to the quietest spot he could find. Not as easy as it sounds in a place like this. He settled for the only seat that was open and plopped down on it, trying not to let the roar of the speakers get to him. There were guys on either side of him. The one to his right was large and husky, and just dripping with sweat. His eyes were jumping from chest to chest, occasionally he would make eye contact and lick his lips or do some other gross gesture that didn't make him look in the least bit appealing. He proved interesting to watch though, at least for just a little while. Riley bored easily though and it wasn't long before he turned his attentions to the man on the other side of him. Suddenly he wished he had looked in that direction first instead of wasting his time people watching. He was slim, but curvy and what Riley could see of his face was smooth and appealing. He had light marble like skin and sexy dark shaggy hair. If it wasn't for the big dopey sunglasses he was sure that he could qualify as stunning. He jumped a little when he realized the stranger had glanced at him while he was examining his delectable features.  
**"**Oh! I'm sorry I, Uh…" Riley took in a shaky breath, he felt quite vulnerable in this situation and he wasn't used to feeling anything anymore. The stranger busted out laughing.  
**"**You should see your face doll-"  
**"**You should see yours!" Riley interrupted excitedly, immediately cupping his mouth to keep anything else embarrassing from slipping through the cracks. His laughing picked up and Riley thought he had even seen a blush. He urged himself to continue; at least he thought he was funny right? Or maybe just funny looking, he wasn't sure but it was worth a shot.**

** "So who are you hiding from?" The question earned raised eyebrows from his new acquaintance.  
**"**What makes you think I'm hiding?" he scoffed, obvious uncertainty in his voice.  
****"Well I figured you have to have a good reason… for hiding a face like that behind sunglasses, in a hectic, dark place like this." Riley thought he seen another discoloration in the strangers complexion. He glanced around to see if his brother had spotted him yet, and noticed him dancing VERY close by with two very enthusiastic girls. Different ones then Riley had seen him with before of course, he turned his body away from the scene. Attempting to shield him from imminent contact.  
**"**Looks like I'm not the only one hiding." His voice brought Riley back to focus, and he noticed the sunglasses were now gone. In there place were the most compelling bluish-grey eyes he had ever seen.  
**"**Yeah… Err… well I guess that makes one of us now right?" The nerves were starting to bubble back up his throat the burst of confidence gone like it had never existed in the first place.  
**"**I just realized there are some people I don't want to hide from. I'm Adam, by the way." Adam. So that was the name of the breathtaking stranger he had no chance with.  
**"**Uh… Sergeant Cars- I mean, Riley… Sorry, I'm not very used to being a civilian again."  
**"**Sergeant huh? Are you trying to tell me you like to be in charge or..?" His words made heat rise into Riley's cheeks, and he couldn't help but smirk a little at the suggestion.  
**"**Well I don't mind being in charge… but what I meant was, I'm a sergeant in the Marines. Or, I was, this is my first night back in the states." Couldn't hurt to be honest right?  
**"**Can I buy a hero a drink then?" Riley winced at the word hero. He didn't feel like a hero, he felt like a failure.  
**"**I would like-" He was cut off by a big tatted guy stepping in between them. Riley looked up at him, this guy made his brother look like Smurfette He swallowed hard and watched as the guy handed Adam one of the drinks he was carrying and switched his glare back o him.  
**"**I'm sorry I didn't realize…" Riley stood, nodding at them both. "I'll just excuse myself."  
**"**No wait, Riley!" It was too late, even Adams alluring voice couldn't pull him back to that humiliation. He knew it was too good to be true. He glanced back to get one more glimpse of those beautiful eyes he'd never see anything like them again. Then he watched a crime be re-committed. He watched him go back into hiding under those big, fancy sunglasses. And just like everything else, it was over too.**

** Riley couldn't find his brother anywhere, he thought he'd seen him several times, but he realized he just looked like every other scumbag in this joint. Eventually it was apparent that Ben had been offered a better night, and had taken it. Not that he could really blame him, that's what he had been doing himself. Riley closed his eyes for a moment trying to forget about the people around him. This atmosphere was making him dizzy, it just wasn't his scene. The only thing he could allow in was the vibrations in the music. It was the only thing that gave him peace in this hot mess. There was a loud ruckus on the other side of the club that caused him to open his eyes. The crowd started to move toward it excitedly. Riley tried to get a look at what he expected to be a fight but there was no seeing over the sea of electrified people. The space around him was emptying by the second and he took the opportunity to find the exit. **

** Finally, the cool of the winter air was filling Riley's lungs again; he looked around adjusting his eyes to the bright street lamp above him the door he had found emptied out into an Alley way. The alley was the complete opposite of 'VIBE'S' pulsing atmosphere. He heard the music pour out into the street behind him, and swooshed around to catch a glimpse at what had barreled out into the welcomed silence with him, but he was rushed and soon found himself on his back with a familiar figure on top of him.  
**"**Adam?" he choked out, most of the air escaping his lungs in the impact.**

** Adam pulled the large golden mirrored glasses he had been wearing before off his face.  
**"**I'm sorry I couldn't see where- oh, Riley?" He lifted the weight of his midsection off of Riley, their chests still in moderate contact. Riley could feel the abs below his shirt and was suddenly even more painfully aware of how beautiful Adam really was.  
**"**You just gonna stay on top of me? I'm sure your boyfriend will be busting out any minute, I wouldn't take the chance." Adams face grew to an almost apologetic look and Riley realized he had sensed the spite and growing disappointment in his voice.  
**"**He's actually not my…it's complicated." He reluctantly pulled himself off of Riley and stood beside him, a hand dangling toward him offering to help him off the ground. **"**I apologize for that, I needed to make a hasty escape."  
**"**It really is complicated then?" Riley took his hand and used it to pull himself up, Adams other hand sneaking around his back to keep him in balance.  
**"**..Thanks" he continued, looking up at the face he'd thought he wouldn't get the chance to observe again. The pigments in his skin dancing in the shady light of the surrounding street lamps.**

** Adam let out a nervous laugh, finally letting his lingering hands falls to his sides. He stole a glimpse at the graffiti covered black metal door he had just erupted from.  
**"**Listen, we should, maybe we could talk about this more somewhere more my style?" Riley eyed him skeptically, but nodded in agreement and allowed him to lead the way out of the alley and onto the bustling streets of the city. The glasses had made a comeback, and there was now a blue and black cloth hat pinning down his black shiny locks, that he could now see had hints of glitter in them thanks to bursting LED screens around them. Something the low club lighting hadn't allowed.**

** The front of the entrance to the bar was swamped; girls were screaming and rushing the bouncers. Riley could make out some of their excited squeals.  
"OH MY GOD HES REALLY HERE!" he heard one of them exclaim to the short Gothic looking girl beside of her.  
"GIVE US ADAM LAMBERT!" He heard her respond, as the group made another push for the doors. The name caught Riley's attention and he swung back around to study the tall figure leading the way in front of him. Now it made sense. Had the guy he'd been cooing over all night really been some famous something or other and he hadn't noticed? Did he think he was a fool for not recognizing him, or is that what he secretly wanted? Riley struggled to keep composure, as he quickened his pace to catch up to Adam, who was eyeing the crowds around them.  
**"**Slow down!" Riley finally bellowed as he caught Adams arm with his outreached hand, causing him to turn to acknowledge him. Adam slowed his pace to allow Riley to catch up with him fully, smiling as he realized he was slightly out of breath.  
**"**I thought you were supposed to be a hot shot military man?" he chuckled and stepped off the sidewalk unlocking a dark tinted vehicle parked along the street. He opened the passenger door and motioned for Riley to get in.**

"**That's why I'm a reject…" he mumbled closing the door behind him and awaiting Adams appearance in the driver's seat. His mind was racing. He couldn't decide if he should ask him about his possible famous side or if he should just let it go and enjoy the once in a lifetime chance that had fallen in his lap. The sound of the door opposite of him slamming snapped him out of his thoughts and his eyes lifted to meet a very complex looking Adam. He watched as he pulled the pieces of his disguise off and discarded them to the back seat. Riley took in those mind blowing blue eyes, amplified by his dark spiked hair and the circles of black sparkling eyeliner around them. He allowed his gaze to fall to his lips, hard and impassible. The bottom one curving up under the top row of his teeth as if he were fighting words.  
**"**Are you okay?" Adam sighed quietly when he heard the worried words escape Riley's lips. He took in his long gaze and returned it with a look of admiration, raising a hand to lightly trace Riley's jaw line, but he didn't answer.**

** Riley's hand caught Adams and he forced it to lie dormant on his cheek for a moment. Then he removed it, lacing their fingers together as their hands fell to his lap.  
**"**So where's this new mysterious destination?" He felt as though he needed to bust the silence since it had become an almost sexual tension. These words had a different effect, Adam suddenly seemed a little eager and excited.  
**"**You will just have to see for yourself." He grinned now merging into the late night, taxi-riddled traffic.  
**"**And how do I know you aren't some creep that's about to rape me in his grandmothers basement?"  
****"You don't, that's the best part. For all you know my big scary boyfriend is waiting there to beat you into submission." Riley laughed seeing this as a good opportunity to indulge in some good old fashioned story telling.  
**"**Yeah… what's his deal anyway? Is that who you were running from back there?" He watched Adams face get hard and impassible again but this time he forced out some of the words he was holding back.  
**"**He's just a friend, that place was his idea actually, it's more his crowd, not mine, which is why I'm taking you somewhere else…"  
**"**He seemed awfully protective to be just a friend." Riley eyed Adam for a reaction but he noticed his demeanor was calmer and more collected as he answered Riley's suspicions with a grimace.  
**"**That he is, he can go a little over board sometimes, but he's like a big brother." Riley was almost convinced enough by his explanation that he thought about discarding the famous theory. Too bad everything about Adam screamed that he was special in some way.**

"**Oh, well I should've given you a chance to explain earlier…"  
**"**Non-sense, you did the respectable thing walking away like that. It was noble and I rather enjoyed you getting all flustered over me. Thought I wasn't going to catch up with you again though, you're a quick little bastard. I don't know why you ever left the Marines." ****Riley just stared at him, not sure if he was comfortable enough to bring this part of his life up to anyone. Let alone some dark mysterious stranger he just met in a swirl of happenstance. He laughed nervously; noticing the car had stopped moving might have been the only thing that saved him from that torture.  
**"**What is this place?" he gestured to the dark abandoned looking building in front of them, maybe he really was trying to beat him into submission. Riley looked back to where the alleged sparkly rapist was sitting and there was no one. He hadn't even noticed him get out of the car, but there he was opening the door. Quite the gentleman he was turning out to be.**

** Riley stepped out, there was a hint of music on the air but it wasn't loud enough to recognize a beat or a voice. He quirked an eyebrow at his strange new acquaintance and waited for him to explain why they were all dressed up to go out in the middle of the worst part of town. Adam just returned his doubtfulness with a smile, and locked the doors leaving his disguise inside. Wherever they were going, he wasn't worried about being noticed anymore. Maybe Riley was just playing this up in his head, it could have just been a coincidence that he had happened to run into the one shady guy in the whole bar who shared half a famous guys name. He followed him around the side of the large building in front of them, the stillness was alarming, but not as alarming as the seemingly vibrating broken out windows. What was this place? **

** Adam took him down a flight of dark stone stairs, the only part of the path that hadn't been grown over by shrubbery.  
**"**I'm surprised you've made it this far without screaming and running into the street." He made a good point. In any other situation with any other stranger Riley probably wouldn't have even made it into the car without asking a slew of questions first. What was it about Adam that made him less worried for his safety?  
**"**I guess I …trust you. However strange that sounds." Adam laughed and leaned forward to whisper in his ear.  
**"**Maybe you shouldn't…" the whisper made Riley shutter and he tried to back away but realized there was a firmly placed hand on the small of his back. He blushed and pushed against Adams chest with his palms causing him to release his grip. The lack of tension caused his hands to slide down the front of Adams lightly toned torso, and his cheeks again flushed with a steaming heat. What was it about him that made Riley feel this way? He knew he wasn't star struck because he for one had nothing to confirm his suspicions and secondly because he had felt this way in those first few moments just sitting next to him at the bar. Something about his aura was just mesmerizing; his heart hadn't fluttered like this since…**

** Riley squeezed his eyes shut hoping to blink away the memories flooding back into his head. He wasn't going to let this bother him anymore. He knew there was nothing he could do about it. A pounding increased in his ears and he released the tension behind his eyes to bring them in full view of what looked like an underground club. This one was much different from 'VIBE'. For starters most of its inhabitance was male. Half of them dawning some sort of colorful sequined mess of a costume. Riley was in ah, this wasn't a scene he'd even knew existed. Yet he felt more in place then he'd ever been in the large impersonal city above.**

"**You hate it." Riley was so submerged into this new culture he hadn't even noticed the icy blue eyes taking in his every expression.  
**"**No… I, I love it! Where did you find this place?" Adams amused expression flashed around at the crowd.  
**"**A friend showed me once, and now it's the only place I really go. The best part about this place is there's no pressure to be someone you're not. Sometimes it's hard to realize what's right for you when everyone thinks its wrong."  
**"**That's exactly what I need…" Riley mumbled he glanced up at Adam and motioned him to the bar. "Don't you still owe me a drink?" He continued, studying Adams now smirking lips.  
**"**Yes I do, Tequila?" Riley nodded to his question and watched as Adam somehow gracefully weaved between the crowds of colorfully clad men to the bar.**

** He took this opportunity to look at something besides his alluring company and he liked what he seen. The dancing in this place was incredibly sexual. He felt like Baby walking into the dirty dancing clubhouse for the first time carrying a watermelon. He'd never really moved like that, but then again he'd missed out on his entire college experience. He was entranced by the movement of their bodies bumping and grinding together like they were making hot naked love with their clothes on.**

** Adam returned noticing Riley's ever-growing fondness for the scene around them. He handed him his drink and let his free hand fall to his hip where he was hoping it would stay most of the night.  
**"**I'm not going to have to beat them off of you am I?" the soft words entered Riley's ear and made him shutter again, why did this guy have to keep making his heart jump with all this sexy mysterious whispering. But two could definitely play that game.  
**"**The only thing you're going to be beating off by the end of the night is me, if you keep exposing me to all this… inspiration." That earned a rather dark chuckle.  
**"**Maybe we should find a place t-"  
**"**Not a chance!" Riley downed his drink and began to back out into the crowd of people. "Will you dance with me?" A wild smirk grew on Adam's face as he followed him into the crowd, his hands grasping bony hips as they both settled into a free space on the floor.**

** Riley pressed his back against Adams smooth torso as his hips began to swing. He could feel most of his body through the thin fabrics they were wearing. Suddenly he understood why this was such an appealing way to express yourself. His nails dug into the back of Adams thighs pulling him closer as they both swayed to the beat of the music. He could feel his hands wondering up and down his chest and back to his hips. Riley spun in his grasp, his gaze caught by the thick marble lips that were now closing in on his own. He allowed them to brush against his in a quick embrace leaving him aching for more. Adam returned his hand to the familiar position it had held in the car, resting on Riley's defined jaw line. His gaze was smoldering, his intentions obvious. Riley had never seen such an intense lusty look on anyone in his life. Adam leaned in again this time entangling his lips in his own. Their bodies seemed to go still except for the flutters of movement between their lips, until Riley reached up to run his fingers through his companions glittering spikes. He grabbed a fistful of soft black hair and used it to push Adams lips harder against his own. Both of them gasping for any air they could consume without breaking the embrace for too long.**

** Riley could feel a tongue run along the bottom of his lip, begging him for entrance which he allowed. Their tongues danced as they began moving to the music again themselves. Riley felt himself beginning to harden with pleasure under the tight leather pants he now knew was a mistake to wear tonight. He moaned lightly into the kiss causing Adam to pull back.  
**"**Too much… How did you put it…? Inspiration for you?" He playfully nipped at Riley's ear after whispering into it and placed a line sporadic kisses down the side of his neck. Riley let out another low moan as he buried his face into Adam's chest.  
**"**We should… Go back to the car…" he mumbled voice so low you could barely hear it over the vibrations of the speakers. Adam nodded and took hold of his hand pulling him out of the crowd and back to the stone stairwell where they'd entered.**

** There was a large bald man in the door way now; he seemed to recognize Adam because he gave him a wave as they approached.  
**"**Not staying for the show Mr. Lambert?" Lambert… well that was familiar. This was him! But what was he famous for, and how could he be so down to earth in a place like this without everyone swooning all over him. Adam looked anxious, and nervous, he glanced at Riley to gauge his reaction, when he seen nothing, a look of relief took over.  
**"**Nah, not tonight Mikey, I'll be back for the next show though." This so called Mikey seemed to be pleased with this answer and he opened the door for the two.  
**"**Do you need me to walk you to the car; I don't need to remind you what this part of town is like this late." Now there he was right. Riley had been witness to bad things happening in this part of town but Adam didn't seemed too alarmed by his seemingly good friends warning.  
**"**No need, I'm being escorted by a Marine tonight." Adam's tone was almost reassuring. Though Riley wasn't entirely confident in that statement, he followed Adam up the cold stone steps and back into the city above.**

** The short walk across the lawn was silent, though there seemed to be a lot both of them wanted to say. Adam stopped and turned to Riley as they reached the car.  
**"**So were you ready to go home or…" He begun, his voice both disappointed but optimistic. Riley shook his head, taking this opportunity to push Adam against the side of the car. He could feel the same intensity in his eyes that he had seen before, and he leaned in thirstily for another kiss. Their lips locked and this time tongues immediately fought for dominance. When it was clear that Adam had won, he flipped them around pushing Riley onto the cold metal hood of the car as he proceeded to climb on top of him, pulling his shoulders free from his dark leather jacket. His lips left Riley's in a quick instant and went to work, making a path from his jaw down to his clavicle. Hands were racing up Riley's shirt and before he knew it, it was gone. A warm mouth replaced where the cloth had fallen around his nipple and he let out a deep gasp. Teeth, light at first, then fiercely growing with hunger as they switched between both of his nipples. His body was on fire, he could feel the lump in his pants press up against the hard mass that was mirroring his below Adams waist. He bucked his hips causing them to rub together earning moans from both party's.**

** If you had asked Riley where he'd be 3 hours ago this wouldn't have even been close to his answer, but here he was. Having near sex with a stranger on the hood of his car… On the open street. A deep voice tore them both from their lustful interaction.  
**"**WHAT THE FUCK?!" Riley sat up, immediately, maybe making out on top of the car wasn't the best idea. An old blue vehicle had stopped in the street next to them, three men got out, accompanied by a tall blonde Riley recognized. It was one of the last women he'd seen his brother with, but none of these men were his brother at all. They both hopped off the car, Adam handed Riley his shirt which he threw on hurriedly.**

"**Well don't let us stop you faggot!" The oldest looking of the three stepped forward he couldn't be more then 20 years old, all of them were just teenagers, they didn't seem all that threatening, but hate was hate and Riley wasn't standing for it.  
**"**Excuse me? Buzz off there's nothing to see here asshole." Adam grabbed Riley's hand as he took a step toward them.  
**"**Let's just go Riley." He pleaded "It's a good night, I don't want to get into this." Riley hesitated, but agreed.  
**"**YEA! YOU BETTER LISTEN TO YO QUEER BITCH!" one of the other men snarled. Making Adam change his mind, he took a few steps toward them this time; they were now only feet apart.  
**"**What the fuck did you call me?" Adam's voice was furious, so much for letting it go. Riley had to suppress a laugh. That's when he noticed. Shiny. Cold. Metal. His entire demeanor changed and he pushed Adam back toward the car. He could see and evil grimace in the older guys face, as he lifted the hand gun that he had been tightly gripping to confirm Riley's suspicions.**

"**Adam… get in the car…" He warned but Adam didn't move; he was solid. "Please!" Riley begged as he took another step forward reaching his hands in front of him to try and convey peace. Adam hesitated, and then finally began reaching for the keys in his back pocket.  
**"**Listen, we don't want any trouble guys, just put it down, get in the car, and we can pretend this never happened." With these words Riley began to tremble, he could tell by the look in this guys eyes that he wasn't about peaceful debate, he was out for blood. He'd seen many sets of murderous eyes and these were the most vicious he'd ever looked upon.**

** To his surprise the gun was lowered, and the man motioned for his crew to get back in the car. Riley backed up closer to the vehicle, he looked over to see Adam still standing there, he hadn't budged, idiot.  
**"**ADAM! Get in the car!" The words finally snapped Adam out of his trance and he turned to walk for the driver side door. Riley caught the glint of metal in his peripheral and immediately lunged at Adam to take him to the ground, but it was too late. The sound echoed off of every tree, building, and car in sight. Then the darkness of night took over and outside of the sound, there was thick, knowing silence.**


End file.
